


Void Stained Wyrmling

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Hollow Knight fics [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Tiso: everyone gets a name except Hornet, Void Tiso, Void Tiso is a stupid headcanon but it's my favorite headcanon, Why?, because you can't prove me wrong, many characters are mentioned, surprise! It's my stupid headcanon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Tiso climbs up to Dirtmouth after a few years to see what news Elderbug has for him.What Tiso nearly gets instead is a heart attack.
Relationships: Elderbug & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Hollow Knight fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055390
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Void Stained Wyrmling

**Author's Note:**

> Void Tiso Void Tiso Void Tiso

Tiso hauls himself up the well chain, shaking his head. He hasn't been to Dirtmouth in a few years. There are less people than last time. Likely the inhabitants wandered into Hallownest and died to Husks or became some. There’s a new shop open. Elderbug looks the same as ever, but stasis did stop everyone from aging. Tiso walks over towards Elderbug to sit on the bench.  
  
“Ah, is that you Tiso?” Elderbug says when he spots him. “I haven't seen you in a while!”  
  
“Hello, Elderbug.” Tiso rubs his face. “It's nice to see you.”  
  
“I was afraid you had died, it's nice to see you're alright.”  
  
Tiso is not an easy being to kill. He stands straighter proudly anyway. “Of course I haven't died! What do you take me for, a Husk?” He sits on the bench, his Void resealing as he rests. “Tell me, have there been any newcomers lately? I want to test their strength, fight them.”  
  
“There was a cicada warrior, she was very polite.” Elderbug chuckles. “She seemed your type.”  
  
Tiso scoffs. “Just because I like strong bugs doesn’t mean I have to like every strong bug that comes through.”  
  
Elderbug nods to the shop. “Cornifer and Iselda set up shop, although Cornifer is who is down making maps. Iselda has to lean over every time she enters the door.”  
  
“Interesting.” Tiso will keep an eye out for Cornifer.  
  
“There was a small bug that had a body as dark as yours that came through yesterday,” Elderbug continues. “They weren’t very talkative, but they listened to me speak before they went into the Crossroads.”  
  
“Is as dark as me figurative or literal?”  
  
“Oh, quite literal! They opened the Stag Station. Did you know there were still stags left?”  
  
“I didn't.” Tiso has hated taking the Stag Stations ever since he ran into one of the Great Knights at King’s Station and had to avoid being discovered. He’ll rest at the benches but that’s all he’ll do. “Thank you, I’ll be off again soon.”  
  
Elderbug nods. “Very well. Stay safe.”  
  
Tiso stands and returns to the well. He stares down thoughtfully. He's been wandering the ruins for a while. The terrain changes slightly with each trek. He could go spar with the Mantis Lords. He could go find the spider and bother her. He could go to the Colosseum, he hasn't been back in a few weeks. He could see if the Seal on the Void sea has broken.  
  
Something enters the Stag Station. It's not as powerful as the Void making the Black Egg, so Tiso didn't sense it until it was inside the station. He tenses, turning to face the building. The elevator cranks inside the building. Out steps…  
  
A child. A Wyrmling. A Voidling.  
  
The Pale Wyrm and the White Root made more than the Hollow Knight and the two dead Tiso found.  
  
Tiso really wishes he knew about this when the Pale Wyrm was around. He actively avoided him because he was afraid of repercussions if he was discovered. The White Root is still around, but fighting the traitor mantises is exhausting.  
  
What would Tiso have done if he caught the Pale Wyrm doing this?  
  
Made him open the Seal on the Void sea? Probably not, there's something hiding behind it. The “refuse and regret” of the creation of the Hollow Knight sounds terrible. (Is that where the Void stained Wyrmlings came from? Are there more? If there are, they're dead because Tiso has never seen or sensed them.)  
  
Fought him? Tiso may be a Void being but he isn't that powerful. He only tricked the Radiance into leaving him alone because she didn't know he was a Void being when she tried to Infect him.  
  
The Pale King probably knew how to kill Tiso permanently and would have done it if he got in the way.  
  
Tiso much prefers being alive than recovering from being dead. Being dead permanently would not be ideal.  
  
The Wyrmling sits on the bench, taking a large piece of paper out of their cloak, out of their Void storage, and scribbles shapes on it. “Hello, little one,” Elderbug says kindly. “How are your travels?” The Wyrmling chirps happy and stands to show it to Elderbug. “My, your map is getting quite large!”  
  
They look at their map then at Elderbug. “...More?” they ask quietly.  
  
Gods, they're so young. Nowhere close to adulthood. Tiso resolves to watch them. That pesky spider will likely get in the way. She's a Wyrmling herself and she hates Tiso's involvement.  
  
“More about Hallownest?” Elderbug hums in thought. “My understanding of Hallownest can be a little vague, but below those leafy caverns is a fungal grove, once home to peaceful creatures not quite bug and not quite plant.” The Wyrmling folds up their map and puts it away, so interested in Elderbug’s words. “Sounds almost worth a visit no?” The Wyrmling nods excitedly. “Well there's a downside, the dreadful stench! A noxious odor fills the place.” The Wyrmling rears back in disgust. “I agree! Now, rest up before you leave again. Iselda has gotten a new item for you.”  
  
The Wyrmling brightens with their posture and sits down again. They get back up and dash (is their cloak propelling them forward?) into the mapmakers building. After a moment they come back out, holding their map. They place it against the wall and place some pins on it. They put their map away and dash (their cloak is DEFINITELY propelling them forward) towards the well. Seeing them this close, it's clear their nail is well used. They stop and look up at Tiso. They chirp in greeting and wave hello.  
  
What should Tiso say? Probably not reveal himself as a Void being. Would they know what that means? “Pale thing. You wear that nail with ease.” The Wyrmling straightens proudly. “If you're in search of combat, you'll find few great warriors in this decaying burrow.” There's him. The spider. The Mantis Lords. Hive Knight, if he's still Uninfected. The Champion Fool, God Tamer. He thinks one or two of the Great Knights are still alive, but he's unsure where they are. “Are you in search of combat?” The Wyrmling shrugs. Tiso nods.  
  
“An arena exists somewhere below. One built for our like. Meet me there and we'll test what skills you possess.” Tiso means it. He wants to test the Wyrmling and their Void powers, see what they have to offer. He won't hold back. There's a Void collection chamber in the Colosseum for a reason. He doesn't know if it'll work for the Wyrmling, but it works for him. “I'll be heading down soon. Come and find me if you dare.”  
  
The Wyrmling nods with an excited chirp. Before they jump into the well, Tiso says, “Call me Tiso. Do you have a name, pale thing?”  
  
“...Not yet!” The Wyrmling jumps down the well.  
  
Nameless. Tiso can work with that. It's not the first time he's dealt with someone who has no name.  
  
Tiso shakes his head and looks down the well. The Wyrmling is gone, dashed away into the Crossroads and off to wherever that cloak of theirs allows them to reach.  
  
Tiso enters the well, ready to meet the Wyrmling in the Colosseum. He'll put in more effort this time so he can fight them. Too much effort and everyone will know that he's been holding back, though. Regardless, the Wyrmling shows potential. He doesn't want to get defeated before fighting them.  
  
Tiso sets off towards the hidden passage to Blue Lake. It's the quickest way home, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Do you think my headcanon is crazy? Do you want to enable me? Tell me here and at ghostlemerofhallownest on Tumblr I'm very interested in your thoughts


End file.
